Cathode ray tubes are used in, inter alia, television receivers, computer monitors and DGD (Data Graphics Display) devices.
In recent years the aim has been to provide display windows having a relatively small curvature. Within the framework of the invention it has been found, however, that disturbing reflections of light sources frequently occur at the outside surface of the display window, so that the perception of flatness of the display window is substantially lost. It is an object of the invention to provide a cathode ray tube in which this disturbing effect has been reduced substantially.